Beyond: Souls Intertwined
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: Sequel to Beyond: Unity of Souls. With Jodie back in the Lair, things calm down slightly. Jodie and Mikey are happy together, and then Splinter is slain, leaving Jodie and her family to avenge him. From there, the Hamatos work through their grief and Mikey considers a certain question he wants to ask the love of his life...and the Hamatos grow in number. Jodie/Mikey as main couple.
1. Prologue: Vengeance

**IT IS ACTUALLY FUN TO BE BACK INTO THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

Its been a few weeks since I came back to New York, broken and hurting. But now, thanks to Mikey's loving and caring personality and my own increasing sense of belonging, I think I can safely say I am healing. Oh, I still have a long way to go before I can say I am better, but at least things aren't as bad as they used to be. Mikey and I's relationship is the one steady rock in my crazy world right now. We share his bedroom, but for nothing more...intimate than sleeping. Mikey's far too innocent and...pure for that yet, and besides, the shell is kind of a roadblock, really. We just cuddle and he soothes my nightmares and I soothe his when he has them in return. It took a whole week before everyone stopped freaking out whenever I mentioned wanting to leave the Lair. I knew why; I had broken their trust.

They didn't know how much that hurt, even if i knew I deserved it. Mikey is usually my bodyguard/babysitter when I am allowed to leave, and we almost always end up making it a date. I had even gotten a job as a barista at a local Starbucks, to help keep good food in the fridge and on the table. I'd also gotten more cookbooks and cooking appliances, making it that much easier to make meals the way I am used to. Eventually, Mikey only comes because he wants to hang out, not because Leo and/or Asami is scared I'll up and leave again.

Then came the night Mikey and I were binging Lord of the Rings (Mikey had been _shocked_ I hadn't seem them) and were just wrapping up Return of the King when I noticed the screen turning to fog, like when I breath on a window in winter. Then, as if he had never left, Aiden wrote 'still here' on the screen.

Words cannot describe how happy I'd been at that moment, but I kept silent. Beside me, Mikey was fast asleep amid our pizza boxes and chip bags, among other paraphernalia of 'true binge-watcher', according to Mikey.

Life has settled fairly well over the past few weeks and I can honestly say I love it here.

This is where I truly belong.

=#=#=#=#= (one month later)

I creep along with my family and boyfriend, stealthy as a shadow, though not as stealthy as the Hamatos.

We were finally going to do something I had wanted to do since that fateful night, almost five days ago, when our world fell apart.

We were gonna _kill_ Shredder. If they don't, I _will_. As we race toward our destination, I can't help but remember _that_ night.

 _It had all seemed so easy. Too easy, but we let ourselves believe that it was over. That Shredder, mutated though he was, would die and we'd be left in peace._

 _And then that a$$-hole had come back over the rooftop and ran Splinter through. The knives sprouting between Splinter's shoulders held a terrible reality to them that my mind had rebelled against vigorously. I then recall only a reddening tint to my vision and then when it cleared..._

 _Shredder had been sent flying over the edge of the high rise by April's powers and Aiden's shoving. It felt right, but then came the moment we had all been so sure wouldn't come for a long time._

 _Splinter's funeral. He'd always been there, and though I knew deep down that nothing lasts forever, the sudden, brutal loss made me feel numb and achy all over. I'd stood there, arms around Mikey's shoulders, until he'd been able to think straight again. No one was much for talking, and we all moped around the farmhouse, wanting to leave, but unable to stand the thought of abandoning Splinter's grave so soon._

Now, we fight not only to end Shredder, but just to hang on to life itself. We'd known this battle would not be easy, but we were woefully unprepared for what we had to face.

Even so, here we are, Leo, Asami, and I, squaring off against our number one rival. There's no need to talk after Leo makes a demand to know why Shredder had killed a man Saki had called brother for so long. Shredder's voice has become so garbled, I barely understand his response. The sight of Asami and Leo hanging from Shredder's hands, throats tight in Saki's grip, sparks a rage in me I have never felt before. Or ever want to feel again. Red mist swirls once more before my eyes, this time more potent and fueled by pure, unadulterated rage. Once it recedes...I am left to view my handiwork.

God have mercy, I was sick at the sight! Literally. I'd done what we'd come here to do, but...what I'd done...how I accomplished our goal...

Aiden and I had simultaneously lost control and found ourselves in shock at what we had done. We'd torn Shredder's head and spine out of his body, mutilating what was left to nearly unidentifiable extents.

Mikey hugged me to him when Asami, Leo and I rejoined the others, gently leading me away from the grisly sight, but that hadn't helped; the horribly disfigured body was still in my live of vision, no matter what I did to try and be rid of it.

"I am so sorry." I'd mumbled. "I know you all are against killing, but...I just lost it and...I'm sorry." Mikey sighs.

"It was inevitable. To be honest, we should have done him in long ago, probably. We just kept...holding back." He'd said, then shrugged. "Besides, the entire reason we're here is to kill Shredder. I guess what's done is done." I remember nodding.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Mikey squeezed me.

"It's alright. I've felt like doing that many times myself."

"Doesn't excuse me." I mumble in reply, looking anywhere but at Mikey just then.

It took explaining myself and asking for forgiveness for everyone but Mikey to stop acting like I would kill them at any moment. It's been a full day and Karai is out of the hospital. We were all on the rooftop, relaxing and watching the sunset.

That was when Asami approaches me.

"Hey, Jodie?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I know we are two vastly different people with vastly different backgrounds, but...that's no excuse for my behavior toward you. I am sorry. Can you forgive me?" It's such an open, vulnerable, honest moment, I stand there stunned for a moment.

"...Yeah, I can. I forgive you. Heck, I was you for a while after what happened. It's okay." Asami bites her lip.

"No, it isn't okay, but thanks."

"Hey, we're family, right?" It's Asami's turn to stand there shocked.

"Yeah...guess we are."


	2. Adjusting to a New Life

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN ON A ROLLERCOASTER OF INSIPRATION, AND THAT (SADLY) MEANS SLOWER WRITING. SORRY, SHINIGAMILOVER2! HOPE YOU LIKE!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(Mikey's PoV)

It wasn't often that I go solo for a patrol, but tonight was an exception. I'd needed the space and no one argued.

After all, we were all dealing with the stress of...recent events differently. No one was over dad's death by any means, but I like to think we're slowly but surely getting there. To that end, I leap over rooftops and dive over oblivious pedestrians below, silent as a shadow.

Like dad always said I could be, if I just focused. So I do. I pour all my concentration into the leaps and jumps to distract myself from crying. All too soon, however, I need to stop and just let it out. Asami always said you felt better after crying. I've never understood why until now.

It feels like I hadn't been able to breath until right now, pouring all my pent up emotions into the act of grieving.

Eventually, I just collapse and continue sobbing, through with running, but without enough drive to go home. I just wanted to lay here and cry until I can't anymore. Eventually, I sit up, drying my eyes and sighing heavily as I pick myself up. Jodie would be waiting up for me. I didn't want her to worry. That girl is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I swear!

We have been dating for about a month or so now, and I can't help but want to scream for joy every time she kisses me and tells me she loves me. She is an angel in disguise, I swear, as well as super helpful in getting us all back on our feet. With all that said, there's a certain velvet container in my belt, burning a hole until I finally get the courage to ask her. It's been there for almost a week now.

Speaking of worried females in the Lair, Asami, too, has been instrumental in making sure we eat and train and keep ourselves going. Lupa watches a lot of YouTube, as usual when things like this happen. Asami watches with her sometimes, offering comfort in her mere presence. Jodie and I watch a lot of movies at night, when we're both wracked with nightmares and unwilling to talk about them. All in all, we're all pretty shaken (duh!) by what happened. It sucks, but there's nothing we can do about it, no matter how much it hurts.

Master Splinter would not want us to let ourselves be consumed by grief.

Just as tears refill my eyes, the sound of a puppy whimpering caught my attention. I whirl around and find a little Corgi puppy in a large cardboard box, trying to get out, but thumping onto it's back with every attempt. It sat still when I came into view, however, its tail wagging and barking happily. I smile despite the lingering tears and pick it up. It was far too cute to resist.

"Aren't you a cutie?" I tell him softly, letting him lick and sniff my face. I felt a bit better as I place him back in the box. "Wait til Jodie and the others see you!" I coo at him, scratching under his chin. I then pick the box up and make my way carefully down to the ground level, where I drop into the nearest manhole cover.

=#=#=#=#=

"Guys!" I call. "Guess what I found!" I add. Asami, reading one of her many Redwall novels in the tire swing, places her bookmark in the paperback and swings artfully onto the ground, striding over.

"Better not be a kitten." She warns with mock severity. I laugh.

"Nah, it's cuter than a kitten!" I tell her and her eyes go wide as she takes in the puppy, scooping it up gleefully.

"Oh, Mikey, he's adorable!" She coos, nuzzling his nose and he eagerly licks her face, sniffing her fur, as well. "You thought of a name?" She asks.

"Nah, not yet." I tell her, feeling a bit foolish. "I was gonna let Jodie name him."

"Okay. Well, most everyone's asleep, so you'll have to wait til morning. Let's put him in Don's lab, I guess. Up where he can't get into anything." I nod, yawning suddenly into my hand as I pick the box up again. "Goodnight, Mikey." She says, retrieving her book and heading toward her room. "Love you!"

"Love you, too, sis. Goodnight!" I call back, opening the lab door with another yawn and plopping the box on the nearest counter in my exhaustion. With that done, I close the door and head off to brush my teeth and slip into my 'pajamas' before cuddling up to a fast asleep Jodie and slipping into dreamless slumber soon enough.

=#=#=#=#= (Jodie's PoV)

"Alright, who brought the mutant in here?!" Comes an angry Lupa's voice. I groggily open my eyes, sitting up in sync with Mikey and walking up, as I open the door to our bedroom.

"What mutant, sis?" Asami was asking.

" _This_ one." Lupa retorts and a second later, I hear Japanese cursing and footsteps stomping my way.

" _Michelangelo_!" Asami snaps. "I told you to make _sure_ that dog couldn't get into anything!" I frown, pushing past her and my eyes widen as I take in the sight in Donnie's lab.

There was a tiny little dog mutant fast asleep on the ground, laying on the edge of a pool of glowing ooze. He looked about two or three years old, in human terms, his little tail curling around his body like a makeshift blanket. It seems he is Corgi, but can't really tell. The coloring is off, though, more like Asami's than any Corgi I've ever seen.

"Aw, geez..." Mikey groans, smacking his forehead, eyes widening comically. I laugh and turn to him. Honestly, after all the shenanigans these guys have gotten up to...this hardly surprises me.

"You brought a mutant home last night?" I ask. Mikey shakes his head.

"No! I found a puppy during my run and decided to bring him here. The little guy looked abandoned and I couldn't help it." I sigh.

"Okay. Um...what are we gonna do with it?" I ask. "What'd you even name him?" Mikey shrugs, grinning at me sheepishly as he scratches the back of his neck.

"I was gonna let you name him, Jo-Jo." He replies. I exhale as I think of what to call this little guy.

"Richard James, or RJ for short." I eventually decide. "I've always liked those two names." ' _P_ _ersonally, I th_ _ought you'd name him after me.'_ Aiden muses wryly.

 _Can it, you._ I retort playfully.

Mikey beams. "Cute! I like it!" He cheers. Asami sighs.

"Fine, then." She grumbles, her eyes betraying the slight amusement she felt. "I'm gonna go make breakfast." And with that, the other Hamatos vacate the lab.

"So, where is he gonna stay?" I ask once we're alone. "That box is too big for him now." Mikey taps his chin.

"There are storage rooms in the Dojo we could use as his bedroom." He points out. I nod.

"That could work. We could maybe move in there, too, since we've been needing a larger room for a while." I sigh and turn to the little mutant before me. "Welcome to the Hamatos, little RJ." I announce, though he didn't hear in his sleeping state. It felt good to have something new, something challenging, to draw our attention away from the grief we all still feel.

"Maybe, Jo-Jo," Mikey concedes, coming to stand beside me and wrap his arms around my waist. "but maybe we should see how he handles things first." He points out. I crack a smile.

"Why, Michelangelo, is that a logical plan I hear brewing in that head of yours?" I tease. "I think I smell smoke." He scoffs, poking my side.

"Hey now, darling, I scooped you up before anyone else! I'd say that makes me pretty smart. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He replies. I then cock a brow.

"So, what, Ryan doesn't count?" I retort. Mikey laughs. Of _course_ I'd confessed everything about Ryan to him. And I mean _everything_. He'd been a bit shocked, but then nodded and told me that didn't change anything, because that led me to Mikey and I find I quite agree with him. When the frick did he get so wise?!

"Well, he then made the mistake of letting you go again. I never plan on doing that." He says. His left hand leaves my waist, grabbing something from his belt. "That being said...Jodie, would you maybe want to officially become a Hamato?" He asks, and I can't help but gasp. The ring in the box is amazingly crafted, an almost braided-like pattern forming the band, with a large marquise cut sapphire in the center, more thin strands of silver forming an intricate frame of sorts for the jewel.

"I...I..." For some reason, I cannot, in my glee, get my stupid fricking tongue to work right now! I swallow. "I'd _love_ to!" I tell him honestly. And I meant every word! He slips the ring onto my finger and I then kiss him so soundly, we nearly fall to the floor, tangled in each other. "There's nothing I want to do more." I then tell him. He grins.

"Sorry it took so long; you'd be amazed how few rings are thrown into dumpsters. Luckily, Asami suggested I look behind a jewlery store, and I found this one." I laugh.

" _That's_ why Asami measured my fingers! She told me she was going to make fingerless gloves to go with the rest of my patrol outfit." I reply. Mikey chuckles.

"She is, but it also conveniently gave me your ring size, too." I roll my eyes.

"You're a goof." His eyes are playful and passionate as he dips me for a kiss.

"I'm _your_ goof, Jo-Jo." He whispers reverently. I lean up and kiss him again, pouring my love and affection for him into the kiss.

"Yes, and I am your fiancee." I reply, leaning my forehead against his.

"You are. And I am the luckiest turtle in the world." We then kiss again.

=#=#=#=#=

"No, RJ! Don't touch the stove!" Asami cried as she holds the newest Hamato while making quesadillas. I come over, laughing, and take the little guy, who curls into my chest, sighing contentedly. "I think he's only bad so you take him away." She muses with mock indignance. I laugh.

"Nah, he's just getting used to what he can and can't do. He was, after all, a different thing altogether just yesterday." I point out. She nods.

"I guess Lu-lu and the boys came to be mutants before all the fiddling and touching and chewing started, so we could help them realize what's 'yucky' and what's 'okay' early on."

"Smart move." I reply, nodding. Asami's eyes dim and she sighs.

"It was all Dad. He was so natural and amazing at this." She mumbles. I sigh.

"Asami, so are you."

"No, I'm not." She replies heavily. "Not like dad. He just...knew how to deal with everyone. It was instinctive. Me? I can't even get through training them, much less _parenting_ them all!" I hug her.

"Asami, I feel certain there were times your father felt this exact same thing. This is a natural part of parenting. Or so I'm told by a single mother friend of mine." I tell her. Asami sniffles.

"Thanks, Jodie. I just...this is too much sometimes, you know?" She mumbles, wiping her tears and runny nose on her sleeve. I nod.

"I get it, really. More than you know."


End file.
